I want to help my brother
by Agatha Little
Summary: Saphira Kuznetsov helped her brother's team during the World Tournament and that was how she met Hiro Granger... now he works for BEGA... what will happen? Hiro/OC for a Quizilla member, hiroslove


**I want to help my brother**

She was waiting outside of the BEGA building. She sat on a bench while she waited for her brother and her friends. Finally, after an hour of waiting she decided to go and see what was happening. She knew that Bryan would kill her (even tho' he is the younger one) if he found out, but she was just too worried. She opened the main door and stepped inside; a sly plan formed in her head.

- Can I help you miss? – a security guard questioned from her.

- Yes! – she smiled. – I'm looking for my old friend, Hiro Granger. I heard he works here. Could you please tell him that I'm looking for him?

- His trainee is having a match, but if you follow me I could take you to there.

That wouldn't be good; Boris would surely recognize her. She had to think quickly to mislead the guard.

- I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry! – she pouted. – Isn't there ANY way to get him here?

If she learned something in these past two years than that was that a young woman could get anything out of a gullible man with a little charm.

- Maybe. What was your name again? – he questioned suspiciously.

- Sofia Danilov! – she lied.

After about five minutes she saw a man walk towards her. A frown appeared on his face as he realizes who wanted to talk to him. He gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards one of the many empty rooms. She stared up at him, glaring as he turned on the lights. He changed, she noted. He was more elegant back at the World Championships, but now he just looked like a jerk. She couldn't see it, but she was pretty sure that he was glaring at her from behind those sunglasses.

- What do you want Saphira? – he questioned. – You can't save your brother and you know that! Forget about Boris and move on with your life!

- That will never happen! – she hissed. – He'll pay for what he did with my brother and the others! I never thought you'll sink so low to be the dog of a criminal.

Hiro didn't answer; he just kept staring at her, growling silently. She shook her head as she reached for the doorknob, but a hand warped her wrist. Turning her head the older Kuznetsov found herself staring into Hiro's eyes. She couldn't look away, those eyes were the same as before; those were the eyes of the trainer she fell in love with. Last time their relationship only lasted for a couple of kisses on the last night of the tournament. She knew that this time it wouldn't be otherwise; she knew that after Bryan and the others had their revenge they'd go back to Russia immediately.

- I want to help my brother, just like you want to help yours! You have no right to judge me! – he stated.

- Yeah, cause abandoning Tyson and his team is great way to help him. – Saphira said darkly. You're big brother of the year!

- Saphira! – he warned her.

- What? – she glared at him.

- Please don't get involved with these guys! – he stated as his eyes softened. – Boris will surely find a way to crush both you and Bryan. I beg you, stay away from BEGA!

He was serious, she knew that but still she didn't have the heart to leave her brother behind, after she did not see him for ages. She felt a hand gently grip her chin as he quickly kissed her lips. After he pulled back he turned off the lights and opened the door, letting Saphira walk out first. He walked her to her main door and they said their goodbyes. She quickly ran back to the bench continuing to wait for her friends. They didn't come, just the ambulance that took Tala to the hospital. She caught a taxi and went to the mentioned building, hoping that her brother wasn't in such a bad shape; both mentally and physically.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Saphira was sitting in the hospital room next to Tala's bed as she and Mr. Dickenson watched the match between G-Revolution and the BEGA 5. she took small, deep breaths to calm herself down. Tala was awake for the past few minutes; he wanted to get up a few times, but either she or Mr. Dickenson pushed him back. Just then the camera turned on Hiro, who just stood there, watching the match. The girl's body froze as she tried to push her friend back on the bed. Using this chance Tala jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the changing room.

- I'm sorry! – she stated staring after Tala. – I don't know what came over me!

- Don't worry about it child! – he laughed. – I see you have a lot on your mind…

Yes, she did. A light smile appeared on her face when she heard that Tala wanted to go to the stadium. She slipped his arm around her shoulder for support; as they headed out a few nurses tried to stop them but they just ignored her. They felt Mr. Dickenson behind to take care of the paperwork. The two of them caught a taxi and headed to the stadium. Unfortunately by the time they got they things changed dramatically. Everyone was blading not just Brooklyn and Tyson. Tala stepped forward taking his arm off of her shoulder; she watched him wobble towards the crowd.

- Tala, take it easy, you're still weak! – she tried to stop her.

- I'm not weak! – he growled.

- I didn't say you were! – a sigh escaped her lips.

Not far from where she stood she was her brother with Spencer watching the beyblade match. That boy could be so cheerful when he was blading; or rather when he was actually enjoying the game, even tho' he was always so distant even with her. She got lost in the sight; children of all ages watching and enjoying the sight in front of them. She didn't even realize a pair of arms warp around her waist until she was pulled away from Bryan's sight; not like he was watching her. Her form was turned around and a pair of lips fell down on hers. Saphira gasped from the sudden impact as his arms got tightened around her. As soon as they pulled away they gasped for air, a huge smile present on her face.

- That was that about? – she questioned.

- Why don't you stay here for a while, with me? – he questioned back. – You have an apartment in town, right?

- What is this about?

- I think it could work! – he smiled.

Leaning down he kissed her lips again. This time he didn't want to let her go like he did that at the Championships. She gladly kissed him back, enjoying the moment. She had no idea what would happen next, but moving back wouldn't be such a bad idea. Now the only thing left to do was to convince Bryan to move with her… she had enough room for Tala and Spencer too. But right now the only thing that mattered was Hiro and kiss kisses.


End file.
